Masqué
by Catia Doodle
Summary: Tous les amis d'Harry sont persuadés que Draco le trahit. Pourquoi Harry ne les croit-ils pas ? Slash HPDM. Traduction de l'anglais.


**MASQUĒ** de** Yahtzee****, **traduit de l'anglais par Catia

**Résumé :** (Int. –16 ans) Tous les amis d'Harry sont persuadés que Draco le trahit. Pourquoi Harry ne les croit-ils pas ?

**Couple: **H/D

**Informations juridiques :** Les personnages suivants sont la propriété et la création de J.K. Rowling; je les ai utilisés sans permission, sans but lucratif ni intention de transgresser la loi. Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième année d'Harry, mais ne révèle que des éléments mineurs de l'intrigue originale. Le texte comprend des allusions non explicites à des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Si cela vous gène, n'allez pas plus loin.

**Note de la traductrice**: Cette fic a été écrite pour _Fan the Vote_, une opération organisée par des fans de HP démocrates pour financer la campagne présidentielle de John Kerry. Les fans commandent des fics, les payent, et l'argent collecté va dans les caisses de la campagne. Yahtzee n'est pas une habituée de ce couple, mais une amie lui a commandé une fic H/D pour _fan the vote_. Beau résultat, non ?

**MASQUĒ**

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux, supposant que son amie était, elle aussi, toujours penchée sur son livre. Il était plus facile de parler de ce sujet sans se regarder en face.

"Je ne sais pas."

Le silence de la bibliothèque les enveloppa quelques minutes. Harry respira l'odeur moisie de son livre, les yeux baissés sur le manuel de Potions qu'il était en train de lire. La page ouverte devant lui enseignait comment couper parfaitement les ailes d'une chauve-souris, afin d'augmenter l'efficacité d'une potion. Les explications mettaient l'accent sur les détails : les nerfs, tendons et artères qui se prolongeaient dans chacune des ailes. Harry préférait encore regarder les dessins que croiser le regard d'Hermione.

"Si tu ne sais pas, ajouta finalement Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, alors ?"

"Je suis avec lui parce que je le veux bien."

Il n'ajouta pas "parce que c'est évident. Parce qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement." Si Hermione arrivait un jour à comprendre vraiment, Harry ne savait pas trop comment elle réagirait. Malgré ses doutes, il était heureux qu'elle désire le comprendre. Ca voulait dire qu'ils étaient encore amis.

Hermione hésita, puis referma son livre d'Enchantements ; celui-ci se mit à clignoter brièvement avant de se verrouiller, dans une suite de cliquetis métalliques.

"Harry, j'ai encore une dernière chose à te demander. Après, je te promets... je n'y reviendrai plus. Même si... enfin je te le promets."

Il reconnu ce ton dans la voix d'Hermione. C'était celui qui précédait ses exposés devant les autres élèves en cours, ses sermons sur les infractions au règlement de l'école, et ses annonces du programme de la S.A.L.E. Les yeux rivés sur les minuscules griffes qui terminaient l'aile de la chauve-souris, Harry répondit : "Vas-y."

"Tu es sûr que tu peux avoir confiance en lui ?"

La question le prit au dépourvu.

Hermione se mit alors à parler précipitamment. Les mots s'entrechoquaient, débités d'une voix aiguë et étonnamment hésitante :  
"La famille de Draco a toujours des liens avec les Mangemorts, tu sais que son père n'était pas le seul impliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dis pas que Draco est forcément un traître simplement parce que certains Malfoy en sont, ce serait injuste... mais quand on écoute tout ce qu'il dit... Harry, il pourrait être un des leurs. Et si c'est le cas et qu'il est proche de toi..."

"Arrête, Hermione." L'interrompit Harry. Il n'était pas en colère. Simplement fatigué.

"Draco ne trahira pas ma confiance. C'est impossible."

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry posa les yeux sur la plaque en cuivre au-dessus de la porte de la bibliothèque, celle qui avait été vissée pendant les vacances d'été. A la mémoire de Neville Londubat. La grand-mère de Neville avait réapprovisionné toute la section botanique en son honneur. Si la guerre se prolongeait davantage, songea Harry, Poudlard serait remplie de plaques comme celle-ci, de dons comme celui-là, d'hommages rendus aux morts.

Hermione murmura enfin : "Est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'aimes, alors ?"

"Je le connais."

Hermione n'avait pas l'air de considérer ces mots comme une réponse. Mais Harry savait que c'était la seule qu'il pourrait jamais lui donner. C'était la vérité.

---

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco pût nourrir ce genre de... d'idées à son égard, avant le dernier match de Quidditch en sixième année. Les Gryffondors étaient encore sur le terrain en train de chanter "Weasley Est Notre Roi", dans un début de fête-de-la-victoire qui promettait de se prolonger jusqu'à l'aube. Harry, de son côté, se sentait seulement ruisselant de sueur et épuisé. Il s'était empressé de se débarrasser de sa robe de Quidditch et de son T-shirt, ne pensant qu'à une chose : une bonne douche.

En se dirigeant au petit trot vers la salle du matériel, il se doutait que quelques joueurs de Serpentard y rumineraient peut-être encore leur défaite. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de trouver Draco en train de ranger un cognard récalcitrant dans sa boîte. Mais lorsque celui-ci avait tourné les yeux vers lui –

--le regard de Malfoy l'avait parcouru de haut en bas, descendant vers les épaules, suivant son torse, son ventre et enfin ses cuisses. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'œil, il ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il ne laissait aucun doute –

-- Harry en avait senti comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Ils étaient restés ainsi debout, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court – dû à la fatigue du match, s'était dit Harry, et il le crut au moins pour sa part. Les cheveux couleur platine de Draco semblaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Aucun ne dit mot. Une trentaine de secondes ne s'étaient pas encore écoulées qu'Harry se détournait déjà de Draco, mais plus tard son esprit rejoua ce moment furtif, encore et encore.

Pendant l'été, Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir. D'estimer les répercussions. D'imaginer ce que les gens diraient, penseraient. Quelque fois il écartait le souvenir de son esprit. D'autres fois, il le laissait l'envahir.

Tard le soir, alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, il enfouissait sa main sous les draps en essayant de penser à Cho ou à Fleur, ou encore à la jolie fille aux cheveux bouclés qui présentait les informations moldues du matin. Mais là encore – tandis que moite et tremblant, il sentait monter sa délivrance presque douloureusement – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire : _Draco a envie de ça. Il voudrait pouvoir me toucher comme ça_.

Lorsque la rentrée en septième année était arrivée, Harry savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Aucune occasion ne se présenta le premier mois après le début des cours, et puis un soir après Potions, Rogue lui ordonna ainsi qu'à Draco de rester pour récurer des chaudrons.

Les deux garçons travaillèrent en silence, dos à dos, jusqu'à ce que Rogue les laisse enfin pour aller dîner.

La lourde porte se referma sur le professeur en grinçant. A peine l'entendit-il claquer qu'Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. Draco s'était déjà tourné vers lui, et il se tenait les mains appuyées contre le bord de la table, comme pour se parer au choc. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et pour la première fois Harry comprit tout le sens de sa décision – si tant est qu'il s'y tienne. Si tant est qu'il ose mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait passé tout l'été à imaginer. Le passage à l'acte était mille fois plus dangereux que dans ses rêveries, et ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés.

En tout cas pas encore.

En deux pas rapides Harry fut sur Draco, bouche à bouche, corps à corps. Il avait les doigts presque à vif à force d'avoir frotté le ventre métallique des chaudrons, leur chair en était devenu si sensible que chaque contact était une souffrance. Cette nuit-là il perdit sa virginité au milieu d'une salle de classe vide, dans un cri où se mêlait autant la surprise que le plaisir.

Plus tard, Draco était retourné dans les sous-sols des Serpentards, et Harry avait continué à récurer les chaudrons. Le sort en était jeté, et il n'avait jamais remis en question le choix qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là.

---

"Autrefois je croyais que je ne me lasserais jamais de Pré-Au-Lard," dit Ron. Son ton joyeux était un peu forcé, ses efforts trop visibles. "Qui eut cru qu'on pourrait un jour s'ennuyer chez Honeydukes?"

"Comparé aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de Fred et Georges, tout semble bien morne." Répondit Harry. Ses paroles arrachèrent à Ron un sourire, naturel celui-là, qui faisait plaisir à voir. Depuis que Ron savait pour Draco – Harry n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé à ses amis, mais il n'avait pas non plus cherché à le cacher – rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. Bien sûr, Harry s'y attendait et l'avait accepté, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir.

Un essaim de troisièmes années qui sortait de la confiserie déferla sur eux, serrant dans leurs moufles des sacs entiers de sorbets citron et autres Dragées Surprises. On pouvait distinguer le propriétaire de la boutique à travers la vitrine, debout derrière la caisse avec son éternel air renfrogné.

"Toujours de bonne humeur, celui-là." Lança Ron déconcerté. "On se demande ce qu'il a. Au milieu de bonbons délicieux toute la journée, en plus il se fait une vraie fortune – on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait une vie de chien..."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Peut-être qu'il n'est comme ça que pendant les week-ends de sortie de Poudlard. Il se fait harceler par des dizaines de gamins surexcités et gavés de sucre."

Juste à ce moment-là, une quatrième année aux cheveux frisés les dépassa au galop, hurlant à pleins poumons alors que deux garçons la poursuivaient avec une Boule Puante Persistante. Ron leva les sourcils. "Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. Finalement, pour les habitants du village, ces week-ends doivent être l'équivalent de l'invasion des Ogres de 932."

"Je rêve, ou tu viens de te rappeler une date d'Histoire?" Répondit Harry, ne feignant la surprise qu'à moitié.

Ron avait l'air encore plus abasourdi. "Quelques-unes ont du me rester... Je me demande bien comment."

"Hermione serait contente." Ajouta Harry. Ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient un joli couple. Ils avaient l'air heureux quand ils se ne disputaient pas, et souvent même quand ils le faisaient. "Elle dirait qu'elle a une bonne influence sur toi."

"Si tu lui racontes ça, je te jure qu'au prochain entraînement je te fais tomber de ton balai." Répliqua Ron. Puis son pas se fit très légèrement hésitant, et Harry compris ce qui allait suivre. Ses épaules et son dos se crispèrent, son estomac se noua. "En parlant de, hum, d'amour..."

"Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais." Coupa Harry. Baiser sur toutes les surfaces planes qu'ils rencontraient était sûrement quelque chose, mais pas de l'amour, songea-t-il.

Ron fit la grimace. "Je préfère dire ça comme ça."

"Comme tu voudras."

"Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé. A propos de Draco." Son ami avait enfoncé ses grandes mains dans les poches de sa robe; la forme de ses poings serrés se dessinait à travers le tissu. "Elle a dit que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler."

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur la ligne lointaine de l'horizon – des formes arrondies, des arbres et des maisons, recouverts de givre sous le ciel gris. Il regretta son livre et ses ailes de chauve-souris. Il aurait voulu n'importe quel objet, n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas avoir à regarder Ron dans les yeux.

"Elle a raison. J'ai pas envie."

Ron expira bruyamment, c'était presque un soupir. Après un bref silence, il se lança : "Il pourrait te mentir. Comploter derrière ton dos en cherchant ta perte. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas penser à ça, mais c'est possible."

"Draco ne cherche pas ma perte." Et pourtant quelques fois, songea Harry, j'ai l'impression de me perdre. Comme si je tombais dans un trou noir, les bras écartés pour sentir le vent, presque comme si je volais.

"Ton père n'a jamais pensé que Peter Pettigrow lui tendait un piège."

Harry s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Ron. Le rouge qui lui avait monté aux joues masquait presque entièrement ses taches de rousseur, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

"Ils n'étaient pas... enfin je veux dire... ils étaient seulement amis, mais des amis proches pendant des années. Et ça n'a pas empêché Queudver de le trahir, de signer son arrêt de mort, à lui et ta mère et pour autant qu'il sache le tient aussi."

Quelques troisièmes années passèrent gaiement, pouffant de rire, des bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre à la main. Une fois hors de portée, Harry rétorqua : "Draco n'est pas Queudver. Ma vie n'est pas celle de mon père."

"Je sais que tu... qu'il te plait et tout, mais... Harry, tu sais comment il est. C'est bien le genre à pouvoir faire une chose pareille."

"A pouvoir faire quoi, exactement ?"

"Te mentir. Même quand vous êtes tous les deux, même quand il te dit qu'il... je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit, mais, mais..." la panique de Ron qui essayait ainsi de parler d'amour et de Draco dans la même phrase aurait pu être comique, dans d'autres circonstances. "Il pourrait te dire des choses magnifiques, et mentir comme il respire. Il pourrait aller raconter à ses amis tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu dis, et te trahir de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit. Il est assez fourbe pour ça, tu le sais, je suis SUR que tu sais qu'il..."

"ASSEZ !" Laissa échapper Harry avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Ron fit un pas en arrière, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, car Harry voyait qu'il n'était pas surpris. Il devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Et Harry aussi s'attendait à ces questions, mais ça n'avait pas changé grand chose.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, les yeux baissés vers le sol verglacé. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Finalement, Ron ajouta : "Tu sais que c'est pas parce que... parce que Draco est un mec, hein ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Je sais."

"Parce que je m'en fous, de ça."

En son for intérieur, Harry se dit que Ron s'en serait sans doute soucié plus que ça, au moins au début, si son aversion pour Draco lui-même n'avait pas éclipsé tout le reste. Mais maintenant il était probable que Ron accepterait avec joie qu'Harry se mette avec n'importe quel autre type, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Draco.

Bien sûr, voilà qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

---

Draco disposait d'une chambre individuelle.

Il en avait reçu la permission cette année ; les coffres des Malfoy s'étaient ouverts pour le Conseil d'administration, et un don conséquent avait scellé l'affaire. Quelques fois Harry se demandait comment se passaient les réunions entre le Conseil et Dumbledore. Le reste du temps il était simplement heureux de pouvoir disposer du large lit moelleux, du feu qui craque dans la cheminée, des quatre murs épais qui les isolaient du reste du monde.

Pour atteindre cette chambre il lui fallait nécessairement traverser la salle commune des Serpentards. Les élèves avaient le droit de se rendre dans les quartiers des autres Maisons, mais Harry n'était jamais rentré chez les Serpentards avant cette année, du moins pas dans sa propre peau. Ces derniers le regardaient avec mépris et amusement, mais leur respect ou leur peur de Draco les tenait cois. Traverser la pièce alors que tous savaient parfaitement ce qu'il venait y faire était plutôt embarrassant, mais Harry préférait encore cela à la seule et unique fois où Draco était venu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Personne là-bas n'avait peur d'Harry, et les remarques acerbes n'avaient pas manqué. Cela, Harry aurait pu encore le supporter, mais le pire fut la façon qu'eurent certains élèves – Hermione, Ginny, Colin Crivey – d'essayer d'être prévenant avec Draco par gentillesse pour Harry. Draco de son côté ne leur avait pas rendu la politesse.

Une fois dans la chambre de Draco, il pouvait cependant oublier tout cela. Se concentrer sur plus important.

Draco avait des mains fines et douces. Parfois Harry aimait simplement fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à ces mains. Draco ensuite l'embrassait, et c'était alors à sa bouche qu'Harry pensait. Leurs baisers semblaient engloutir le monde extérieur.

Etait-ce toujours la même bataille qui se jouait entre eux ? Le même combat pour dominer, contrôler l'autre ou se justifier ? Harry se posait souvent la question, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux fins de Draco, ou quand leurs bassins se cognaient, les os pointus de leurs hanches s'enfonçant dans les muscles plats.

Lorsque Draco lui parlait – ils se parlaient d'ailleurs assez peu la plupart des nuits – on aurait dit que rien n'avait changé entre eux. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter?" Disait-il à l'oreille d'Harry, le souffle court. "T'en peux déjà plus ?"

Ces sarcasmes qu'ils échangeaient auraient aussi bien pu concerner le Quidditch, un duel de sorcier, ou tout autre des innombrables champs de bataille qu'ils s'étaient choisis au cours de ces longues années.

Mais au bout du compte, chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, Harry triomphait. Lorsque couverts de sueur, leurs corps emmêlés, chargés d'un désir si fort qu'il les tenaillait, Draco était le premier à céder. Il se retournait sur le ventre, et cette reddition simple et muette les délivrait tous les deux.

Dans un roman d'amour de la Tante Petunia, Harry, jeune et curieux, avait lu un jour que le partenaire soumis était toujours celui qui menait la danse en réalité. Il lui arrivait d'y repenser, tandis qu'il épuisait sa passion dans un dernier hoquet avant de s'effondrer, le front contre le dos de Draco.

---

Un soir de printemps, Ginny s'assit avec lui devant la cheminée, et les deux amis se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'une partie d'échecs. En fait, Ginny le laissait surtout parler, constata Harry – elle l'invitait, à force de questions subtiles et d'une oreille attentive, à sortir de la carapace qu'il s'était forgée ces derniers mois. Il fit de son mieux pour oublier combien ce petit jeu était devenu habituel. Il savait que si tout se passait selon le rituel, les questions anodines laisseraient bientôt la place à d'autres plus sérieuses – dès que les autres seraient partis et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux seuls.

Peu après minuit, Seamus et Lavande se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en échangeant quelques derniers baisers fougueux devant la porte du dortoir des filles. Ginny leva un sourcil, mais Harry n'afficha pas de sourire moqueur. Il n'était certainement pas en droit de rire de la vie sentimentale de quiconque, vu la sienne.

"Pauvre Neville," commenta Ginny dès que Seamus fut monté. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur ; il y avait sans doute beaucoup de raisons de plaindre Neville en règle générale, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi le moment présent s'y prêtait plus que toute autre occasion depuis la mort de leur ami un an auparavant. Devant son incompréhension, Ginny expliqua : "Il avait un peu le béguin pour Lavande, en fait."

"Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas."

Si Neville était encore vivant, aurait-il fait quelque chose ? Non, songea Harry. Il serait resté là à regarder Lavande de l'autre bout de la pièce, fou d'amour tout seul dans son coin. Il lui arrivait de penser à tous ces jours que Neville ne vivrait jamais, toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, par peur, et à la vie que son ami n'aurait jamais. Ces souvenirs le confortaient dans sa résolution quant à Draco, renforçaient sa conviction qu'il avait fait le bon choix en osant répondre à cette révélation fugace de désir que Draco avait montrée dans la salle de Quidditch. Plus de temps perdu. Plus d'opportunités qu'on laisse filer.

Ils avaient atteint le moment de leur danse où Ginny posait les questions difficiles, cherchait de vraies réponses. Harry était prêt. Il fut surpris de la voir simplement extraire de ses robes une petite fiole bleue qu'elle posa devant lui sur l'échiquier.

"De l'elixir de Keurnet," expliqua-t-elle. "Ca détecte la trahison entre, disons, deux personnes proches. Il devient alors lumineux, et le reste pendant des heures."

Harry regarda fixement le petit flacon. "Il faut une parcelle du corps des deux partenaires pour le Keurnet," dit-il. Il avait lu la formule dans l'un des livres de Potions haut niveau qu'Hermione l'avait forcé à lire pour préparer ses B.U.S.E.S. "Comme pour le Polynectar."

"C'est Hermione qui l'a concocté," répondit Ginny, écartant une mèche de cheveux roux de sa joue. Son visage était légèrement rosi par la chaleur du feu tout proche. "Ron a pris quelques uns de tes cheveux sur ton peigne."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion," déclara Harry. "Mais – Je comprends vos raisons."

"Vraiment ? Tu comprends ?"

Il pris sa main dans la sienne, juste pour un instant. "Oui, vraiment."

"Tu vas la prendre avec toi, alors ? Je ne dis pas que tu en as besoin. Ce n'est pas pour toi." Ginny se pencha vers lui et sa robe frôla ses pions blancs sur l'échiquier. "C'est pour nous, tes amis, parce qu'on se fait du souci pour toi. C'est pour nous rassurer. Tu veux bien, alors ?"

"Je la prends." Harry saisit le flacon tout en faisant un signe de tête vers sa reine qui menaçait de prendre le fou de Ginny et gesticulait en direction de la pièce blanche de manière inconvenante. "Tu ferais bien de t'occuper de ça, maintenant."

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur partie avec plaisir et concentration. Ginny monta se coucher vers deux heures du matin, et en suivant des yeux ses pas légers qui disparaissaient dans l'escalier, Harry se souvint du béguin qu'elle avait pour lui il y a si longtemps, et combien tout était différent à l'époque.

Il ressortit alors l'élixir de Keurnet et contempla son miroitement bleuté pendant un instant. Un lancer rapide, et la fiole se brisa dans la cheminée. L'élixir donna aux flammes une teinte vert fluorescent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évaporer et disparaître pour toujours.

---

Le dernier week-end de sortie de l'année vida l'école de tous ses élèves à l'exception des plus jeunes – et de ceux qui avaient autre chose à faire qu'acheter des friandises.

Draco était là contre lui, allongé paresseusement sur le lit, repu.

"Tu ne vas pas devenir Auror... Tu ne ferais pas ce métier ridicule, quand même."

"Ce n'est pas un métier ridicule." Répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Il ne se laissait pas provoquer. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

"Mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont m'accepter dans leur programme d'apprentissage."

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu seras pris."

Draco roula sur le dos afin qu'ils soient côte à côte. Son pied caressait le mollet d'Harry. La chaleur était déjà étouffante et les deux garçons avaient depuis longtemps repoussé jusqu'au sol le fin drap qui les couvraient.

"Le grand, le puissant Harry Potter ? Les lèche-bottes du vieux Dumbledore doivent crever d'envie de te faire entrer dans leurs rangs."

"Sauf que finalement je ne suis pas si grand ni puissant, n'est-ce pas ?" Rappela Harry. "C'était Neville depuis toujours."

"Sauf que finalement Neville non plus n'était pas si puissant." Répliqua Draco.

Harry senti une décharge d'adrénaline et se mordit la langue pour garder le silence. Draco enchaîna : "Celui de la prophétie avait le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort, mais il n'a pas réussi. Eh Oui, la prophétie s'est retournée."

Respire calmement, se répéta Harry. "Toujours est-il que la prophétie parlait de lui. Pas de moi."

"Va dire ça aux lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Elles sont toujours aussi folles de toi. C'en est ridicule."

Draco se redressa et s'assit, puis il secoua la tête assez vite pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Cette chaleur est insupportable. Saletés d'elfes de maison. Je vais leur dire de nous apporter quelque chose à boire."

"Bonne idée."

Harry regarda Draco quitter la pièce, suivit des yeux les courbes de son long corps mince et musclé. Puis il se leva, se demandant ce que Draco dirait s'il lui empruntait une robe. Il semblait inconcevable de vouloir porter quoi que ce soit par une telle chaleur, mais quelque fois Harry n'avait pas envie de se montrer à nu.

La garde robe regorgeait de vêtements habillés, fourrures et soieries, parfaits pour un poste au ministère, mais d'aucun intérêt pour Harry. Il ouvrit quelques males – en chêne, pourvues de cadenas que Draco ne s'était pas donné la peine de verrouiller – et n'y trouva qu'un bric-à-brac de livres de magie et autres nécessaires à balais. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'agenouilla près du baldaquin et tira de sous le lit une boîte en cuivre qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun sort pour en ouvrir le couvercle.

"De la limonade. Tu te rends compte, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient ! Alors que du jus de citrouille aurait..." La voix de Draco se perdit dans le silence. Harry ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, il garda les yeux baissés sur le contenu de la boîte en cuivre.

La robe noire, le masque vert : Ils n'auraient pas été plus visibles éclairés par un projecteur. La panoplie du Mangemort.

Harry entendit un léger bruit de porcelaine. Draco venait manifestement de poser son plateau. Il sentit alors des mains appuyer sur ses épaules pour qu'il se retourne. Tandis qu'il se relevait, leurs regards se croisèrent. "Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?" Questionna Draco.

C'était tout lui de commencer par une sommation.

"Je cherchais une robe."

"Ce n'est rien, ça, répondit Draco en désignant la robe noire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" Le Serpentard était déjà plus détendu, et prit une attitude en apparence calme. "C'est juste pour jouer quelques tours à des Moldus qui l'ont bien cherché.

Jusqu'où Harry pouvait-il se permettre d'accepter? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa décision. "Les Mangemorts sont les vassaux de Voldemort, lança-il finalement. Certains d'entre eux m'ont même torturé." Il n'ajouta pas que le père de Draco était parmi ceux-là ; ou Draco le savait déjà, ou il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça ! En tout cas pas pour moi." Retourna Draco. Il hésita, puis s'approcha et posa à nouveau ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. C'était un geste tendre, aimant, chose très rare entre eux. Harry essaya de cacher sa surprise. "Peut-être que je les entends discuter des fois, c'est vrai, mais tout ça ne nous concerne en rien – ni moi, ni toi. C'est Neville qui les intéressait, et ils l'ont eu. Tu es en sécurité. Tu as compris, Potter ? Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre."

"Tu me protèges ?" Ce serait si merveilleux, de croire en un protecteur.

Draco sourit avec hauteur. "Pas besoin. Je profite de toi, c'est tout." Mais sa voix était un peu plus faible quand il ajouta : "Ne te fais pas d'idées."

"Ca risque pas," répondit Harry sur un ton qui laissait supposer le mensonge. Le baiser qui suivit fut différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'ici – plus profond, plus doux, plus vrai.

Alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le lit, Harry se retourna pour ne pas voir le masque grimacer vers lui de sa boîte. La trahison prenait tant de formes différentes, visibles ou invisibles, en nuances toujours floues entre le blanc et le noir.

---

Sur les murs du bureau de Dumbledore, les portraits faisaient semblant de lire ou de s'occuper, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Ils écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles, comme il se devait ; il se dit que la présente conversation devait les changer des aveux piteux des deuxièmes années qui avaient triché dans leurs devoirs.

"Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ?" Demanda Dumbledore en faisant tourner une plume entre ses doigts.

"Je ne peux pas encore vous l'assurer, mais je crois que les activités de Draco avec les Mangemorts se limitent vraiment à ce qu'il m'a raconté." Répondit Harry en se calant davantage dans son fauteuil moelleux. "Par contre, il entend beaucoup les Mangemorts parler entre eux, et c'est tout aussi bien. Peut-être même mieux."

Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient un air triste derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Quand tu m'as proposé de jouer cette mascarade ils y a quelques mois, tu étais persuadé que les agissements de Draco allaient beaucoup plus loin que ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais accordé ma bénédiction si je n'en étais pas également convaincu moi-même."

Harry regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir pu assister à la discussion de Dumbledore avec le Conseil de l'école à propos de la chambre particulière de Draco. Le vieil homme était-il arrivé à feindre la surprise ?

"Nous en avons appris beaucoup sur les Malfoy cette année. Nous savons qu'ils croient toujours que c'était Neville dont parlait la prophétie. N'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il faut continuer ?"

"Peut-être du point de vue de l'Ordre, oui." Admit Dumbledore en observant attentivement Harry. "Mais les conséquences pour toi, Harry – les conséquences mentales..."

La voix de Ron résonna à sa mémoire. _Il pourrait aller raconter à ses amis tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu dis, et te trahir de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit_.

"Nous sommes en guerre," l'interrompit Harry. "Une fois que Voldemort ne sera plus là, alors seulement on pourra se soucier de... tout ça."

"L'honneur, l'amitié et l'amour..." Dumbledore baissa la tête un instant. "Quand la guerre sera finie, donc..."

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry se surprit à repenser à la méthode pour couper une aile de chauve-souris, pour savoir distinguer ce qu'il faut garder de ce qu'il faut jeter. L'être vivant que la chauve-souris a été un jour est alors oublié, parce qu'il faut l'oublier. C'est comme ça et comme ça seulement qu'on fait des potions.

FIN


End file.
